Dr. Facilier
' Doctor Facilier' is a witch doctor from New Orleans. Using a mastery of voodoo and his "Friends on the Other Side", he plays a major role in both the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War and the Disney Villains War. He first appeared in one of Disney's most recent major animated films, The Princess and the Frog. Disney Vs Non Disney Vs Mok Dr. Facilier has stolen away much of Mok's limelight, so Mok seeks to destroy him once and for all. Mok makes contact wtih Dr. Facilier's Friends on the Other Side, and makes a better deal with them than Facilier previously has. Now working with Mok, the Friends take Facilier back with them to the other side. Working for Eris After escaping the River Styx and alligning with Eris, Hades sees some potential in the recently defeated Facilier, and in exchange for a couple favors in the future, Dr. Facilier is resurrected and back for future fighting. To test out their new henchman, Hades and Eris assign Facilier with defeating a threat to their plans, The Grand Duke of Owls. Facilier makes his way into the Duke's home and challenges him to a fight. The owl uses his magical breath to increase his size to a massive height, but Facilier's voodoo powers prove to be too much for the Duke, as Facilier shrinks the Duke down to a small size and dispatches him. Hired by Stromboli Soon afterwards, Dr. Faciler is hired by Stromboli to take care of a rival puppeteer. This puppeteer, named Puppetino, has been stealing customers away from Stromboli's show. Faciler accepts this task for a fee which Stromboli gladly gives away. Using his voodoo magic, Facilier catches up to Puppetino. Despite his skepticism, Puppetino panics when Faciler uses a voodoo doll. Puppetino collapses, transforming into wood. Faciler then reports back to Eris's place. Later, he is shown to be very annoyed at the resurrection of Rameses, fearing that the Pharaoh might take his place. Vs Thrax Hades plans to take out Hexxus and reclaim the underworld. After Pain and Panic are dispatched in Egypt and Red is taken out by Zira and The Horned King, Hades sends Faciler to take out Hexxus's right hand man, Thrax. The two of them fight, with the battle bringing them close to the edge of the River Styx﻿. Thrax assumes that he has won until Faciler strikes, knocking Thrax off the edge and into the Styx, where he quickly dissolves. Faciler patiently waits for Hades to return, which Hades does after beating Hexxus with The Firebird. Rematch with Mok Facilier, still wanting his revenge on Mok, infiltrates Mok's headquarters and reunites with his Friends on the Other Side. The Friends, who are upset by Mok's plan to summon a demon to take control of the multiverse, agree to help defeat him. Upon confronting Mok and his demon, Facilier uses his magical abilities to seal away the demon. As Mok desperatly tries to call the demon back, Facilier throws him from his platform into the portal. After gaining his revenge, Facilier returns to Hades, who has taken over Mount Olympus and become ruler of the gods. For his aid, Facilier is rewarded with a position of power second only to Hades himself. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Observing and Scheming After defeating Mok, it is later shown that Facilier remains on Mount Olympus with Hades, as the war concludes. He and Hades are later shown to be monitoring the activites of The Snow Queen. ﻿ Facilier later approaches Anastasia Tremaine (the eldest daughter of Lady Tremaine) about the whereabouts of her mother, and sister since the first war ended. He then gives Anastasia, Lady Tremaine's magic wand so that she might go and free her family from servitude under Rameses. His exact motives for this are unknown. Facilier also observes the rise and fall of the Gangreen Gang, given powers and later eliminated by Hades. Hades and he also journey to secure the complicity of Echidna in their plans. On Hades's orders, he transforms Gaston into a monster so that the hunter might best serve the faction. He later observes the battle between Echidna's children and two of Eris's new lieutenants, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra, eventually rejoicing in Hades's victory. This victory is due, in large part, to the newly transformed Gaston. As a reward, Hades authorizes Facilier to change the hunter back into a human. In one final move, Hades and Gaston hire Lady Waltham to aid Hades. Facilier reveals one of Eris's henchmen, Tzekel Khan, that murdered Waltham's brother, Clayton, in the first war. The Battle of the Underworld Doctor Facilier and Gaston work as a tag team, of sorts, throughout the battle. When Gaston blasts away Eris's minion, Ember, with his blunderbuss, Facilier is surprised to see the ghost survive. A blast from Ember's boyfriend, Skulker, knocks him away. But the good doctor readies some magic powder and briefly makes Ember vulnerable to being drained. On cue, the Friends from the Other Side arrive and suck away her soul. Disney Villains War Facilier's Past and Deal with the Devil Living in the swamp with his teacher Mama Odie, Dr Facilier grew up as a poor boy that had nothing because his teacher wouldn't allow it. Facilier, however, was an impatient youth and wanted to learn fast, more, and see the outside. It worried Mama Odie a lot that, though he had a lot of potential, he wasn't fit for the training. Facilier, getting fed up with her, decided to escape the swamp and make his way to the city where he believed a fortune awaited him. Sadly, the young kid met up with two criminals, Foulfellow and Gideon. Seeing an easily duped idiot, Foulfellow decided to smoothtalk Facilier and have him sold to Stromboli as a puppetmaker. Believing the fox was honest to him, the young doctor bought his lies and went on to make puppets for Stromboli. But when the puppets were not up to Stromboli's expectations, Facilier ended back up on the street. Arriving late in the night at the Red Lobster Inn, Facilier found Foulfellow and his accomplice drinking away the money they had earned from selling the youngster to Stromboli. Angered, Facilier promised Foulfellow that he would pay dearly for tricking him. The fox responded only with a crude laughter and said that the boy should stay away from the city if he didn't want to be tricked and return to whatever place he came from. Hurt, alone, and depressed, Facilier left the inn with nothing then his clothes. It was when he took shelter from an incoming storm that he heard a voice that promised him revenge and power beyond his wildest dreams. Facilier, intruiged by this voice, asked what it was, to which the voice responded that he was the only friend the young doctor needed. The voice promised him help in revenge against the lieing no-good fox if Facilier promised that he would do whatever the voice asked of him. The lure for power and revenge too much to deny, Facilier agreed to those terms. It is unsure what really happened then, but when Facilier left his shelter he went straight to the Red Lobster Inn where Foulfellow and Gideon were still celebrating. Taking justice into his own hands, Facilier took his revenge on Foulfellow. The events of what happened in the Inn remain unknown to this day, save to Gideon. But he refuses to explain the events of that night. All that is known is that Facilier left the Inn alone, and with his new powers settled quickly in town with his own Parlor. In time, Facilier grew more powerful, learning more voodoo tricks, gaining assistance from evil spirits for certain spells, and was overall a very succesful businessman. But when he was finally feeling he had it all, the voice returned, demanding that he remembered their bargain. Facilier, not ready to give up his sweet new life, tried to talk himself out of it, but the voice assured him that he could only get better off then where he was right now. Believing the voice, Facilier was told that when the Lord of the Underworld came to his doorstep, the first strike in a new war would begin. Rise to Godhood Having become notorious for his villainy in New Orleans, Dr. Facilier was visited by Hades, who had heard of his power and sought to use Facilier as a pawn to overthrow Zeus, king of the gods. Recognizing Hades would likely have no respect for him, Facilier refused Hades' offer, leading the god to swear revenge. Knowing it was only a matter of time before Hades followed through with his threats, Facilier travelled to the Underworld and ambushed his enemy, striking quickly and tossing Hades into the River Styx. Facilier was surprised to discover that his victory had imparted Hades' powers to him, and he declared himself the new god of the dead. Exploring his new domain, Facilier was contacted by the voice from his youth, who revealed itself to be the powerful demon Chernabog, promising Facilier power over the entire world if he would help the Black God rise into the realm of mortals. Although wary of becoming a pawn to yet another deity, Facilier agreed, planning to strike against Chernabog if he failed to follow through with his promises. As the first step of his plan, Chernabog instructed Facilier to secure the services of Claude Frollo of France, intending to use the Judge to eliminate potential rivals. Facilier arrived in Paris' Hall of Justice and met with Frollo, who reluctantly agreed to act as Facilier's agent in exchange for striking against the gypsies of Paris and the love of Esmeralda. Purging Enemies On Facilier's orders, Frollo began striking against those most likely to hinder Chernabog's master plan. It wasn't long before Facilier gained another ally in Queen Narissa, who informed the voodoo doctor that Hades had managed to free himself from the Styx and was being harbored by Maleficent. Knowing Frollo's non-magical army would fall before Maleficent and Hades' combined forces, Facilier decided to deal with them personally. Meanwhile, he sent Frollo and his growing number of generals against Prince John of England, wary of the island nation's growing power. The French invasion of England resulted in John's defeat and imprisonment, but Facilier had little time to rejoice. He sent his shadow demons to take control of the fearsome giant Willie, and sent him against Maleficent on Forbidden Mountain. Unfortunately, the giant proved no match for Maleficent's dragon form, and Facilier was forced to admit defeat. Already angered by this setback, Facilier and Narissa saw Frollo's forces celebrating their victory over England. Thinking they were growing lax in their duties, Facilier sent Narissa to murder Gaston as a warning, and departed to battle the Horned King. With Chernabog's aid, Faciler took command of the King's Black Cauldron and annihilated the necromancer. Narissa returned with the murder accomplished, and Facilier went to warn Frollo to keep his army better disciplined. Instructing him to send his forces against Wonderland next, Facilier was greatly distressed when he witnessed the invasion fail and learned Hades had released the Titans to send against him. Rise of Chernabog As the Rock Titan assaulted the Underworld, Facilier and Narissa summoned the ancient Firebird to defend them. The Firebird destroyed the Titan by blasting off its heads, and the remaining Titans were destroyed by Emperor Zurg as he invaded Earth. With time running out, Facilier decided to go ahead with beginning the process of summoning Chernabog into the mortal world. He was helped along by Jafar, a former ally of Maleficent and Hades who had betrayed them and brought a mystic amulet Facilier used to summon Sa'Luk, Jackal, Mozenrath, and the Lonesome Ghosts to assault Forbidden Mountain. The siege failed, and Facilier's forces were forced to retreat, but a more pressing danger arrived in the form of Jafar, who betrayed Facilier and sent his minion Gazeem to steal magical artifacts from the Underworld. Narissa slew Gazeem, and Facilier expelled Jafar from his alliance. Some good news arrived when Facilier learned that Maleficent, her forces wearing thin after the attack on Forbidden Mountain, had abandoned the fortress. Heartened by this, Facilier released Frollo from his service, rewarding his successes by granting him the location of the Court of Miracles, the gypsies' secret hideout. Moving his base of operations to Forbidden Mountain, Facilier traveled to Pleasure Island, hoping to retrieve a magic amulet from the twisted Coachman who ran the place. When the Coachman refused to hand the amulet over and attacked Facilier, the god of the dead summoned the Headless Horseman to strike back. The Horseman killed or drove off the Coachman's allies, allowing Facilier to transform his enemy into a donkey and take the amulet. Returning to Forbidden Mountain, Facilier used the talismans he had gotten from Jafar and the Coachman to turn Maleficent's citadel into Bald Mountain, a peak of demonic power that would serve as the summoning place for his dark master. At long last, Facilier and Narissa completed the summoning, and Chernabog arrived on Earth to turn the planet into a new Hell. Fall of Facilier As Chernabog spread his diabolic influence across the world, Facilier began using the souls of the Underworld to provide the demon with an unlimited source of power and soldiers. Just then, however, Hades and Maleficent arrived, making a final push to regain the Underworld. Maleficent and Narissa killed each other, leaving Facilier to face Hades on his own once again. This time, however, the former lord of the dead had come prepared, having the Witches of Morva restore his immortality. Unable to escape Hades' wrath, Facilier's soul was drained from his body, and Hades returned to his throne. The voodoo sorcerer's punishment was only beginning, however. After Chernabog also fell, being banished back to Hell by Zeus, Hades amused himself by forcing Facilier's soul to relive his own death for all eternity. Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Creator Favorites Category:Team Evil Magic Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Hades' alliance av vs cv Category:Hades' alliance in av vs cv Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:The Cauldren Secrets Category:The Evil Mystory Club Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Vs Hades Category:Live-action villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War